


Hard-Core Reset

by Mew_Shadowfang



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, First Fic upload in a YEAR, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Big Smash-y Family, Short, Spoilers, Stressposting, Tags Are Hard, Thanks Audio, da hell am i posting this, does this count as angst, here's the angst you always wanted, i'm trying to tag this without spoiling anything, stresswriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mew_Shadowfang/pseuds/Mew_Shadowfang
Summary: Spoiler warning! This fic contains spoilers from the fic 'One Big Smash-y Family'! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CH 135 OF THAT BEAST OF A FIC, PLEASE STAY AWAY FROM THIS STORY!Alternatively titled 'How to turn 40 words into 300 when they still basically mean the exact same thing'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Audiomedic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audiomedic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Big Smash-y Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470526) by [Audiomedic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audiomedic/pseuds/Audiomedic). 



> Prompt? "... and dunked Agent 3 into a vat of cold water. The Squid screamed in agony, as the water melted her flesh. She struggled, but it was ultimately pointless. Like a salt crystal in liquid, Agent 3 disintegrated into the water."  
> Result?  
> This.

The last thing Lemon remembered was the cold but burning feeling of water and the _pain_ crushing her chest. Her rapidly-melting fingers clawed desperately at the thick, tree-like arm that firmly held her under. Clouds of her own ink billowed through the water, she could see them even as her vision started to blur and her eyes, too, began to dissolve.

Lemon was no stranger to getting splatted by water. She’d taken her own fair share of tumbles on maps like Mahi-Mahi Resort or Camp Triggerfish. Granted, the last time she’d fallen in water was years ago, but she could still recall the first time the liquid tore her form apart. It had been frightening, she remembered, the first several moments were completely still and shockingly cool to her skin. Her eyes had been open and the water was a bright, clear blue. Almost serene, the her from two years ago had thought, the place under the waves of which their ancient ancestors had emerged from. And then she had splatted, respawned, and kept fighting.

Unlike those times, there was no respawn. No way of telling if she would ever breathe or move or do anything ever again. Unlike those times, she'd splat for good. There was an old feeling that she had learned to bury years ago, a deep, mind-numbing _terror_ that forced a wild shriek from her throat.

The frantic calls from the rest of her party (Snake, Duck Hunt, Ryu, Cloud) were drowned out under the pounding in her ears- her entire form was already melting- she didn’t know if she even _had_ ears anymore.

The water was turning more and more yellow by the second. Even as her hands continued to pound against the iron-clad grip the creature had on her, Lemon knew it was useless.

Her eyes squeezed shut.

She didn’t want to see the faces of those she failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Thanks Audio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Red's Charizard moved Leaf's off of his trainer. Red was knocked unconscious by the blow but, thankfully, was still breathing. The same could not be said about Leaf's Charizard… 'Red is dead, and it’s all your fault.' "
> 
> welcome to angst edition 2, now with an extra 115 words

**_Thwack_ **

The sickening moment played over and over again in her head.

_“CHARIZARD!”_

She wanted it to be out, out of her mind, her head, her thoughts.

_The light of her life, her strongest, her Charizard, knocked straight out of the air like it was nothing more than an annoying fly._

It wouldn’t stop. Wh- why? Why wouldn’t it stop?

_It crashed heavily into the ground- into Red- both bodies lying unmoving on the ground. Leaf didn’t want to think about the implications. “Please no, nonono..!”_

Never did she ever think that this would have happened when they took up that quest. She never would have expected that there would be so much death. She would have never expected that half of their group would be gone before they even set foot inside the temple.

She would have never expected to lose Charizard like this.

_Red’s Charizard carefully lifted the other, still dragon off its trainer, gently setting them down. Before any of the other Pokemon moved, she already had tears pricking the corner of her eyes. The body of her precious Charizard was completely motionless. There was nothing. No movement. No breathing._

_No flame._

The empty hallway that stretched out before them now was mocking, silent, endless. The only sound was the hollow echo of their own footsteps, the soft intake and exhale of breath, as the small party of seven continued on their journey.

Seven. That wasn’t right. There should have been eight.

_A voice sounded far off, screaming. Made sounds that might have been words. It took her a moment to realize it was her own._

A soft nudge at her hand and she looked down to see Ivysaur looking up at her. She tried to smile for her Pokemon, but it fell away only half-formed a moment later. All that pounded in her head was the sickening knowledge that Charizard was gone and Red…

 _The other trainer was almost just as still. Only the faint rise and fall of his chest indicated Red was still alive. Leaf remembered Charizard-_ his _Charizard- quickly but carefully slinging the boy onto its back before taking off, with only a sorrowful glance to spare to its fellow Charizard. Nearly everything after that was a confusing whirl of events, and Leaf wasn’t quite sure how she had ended up trailing after the unconscious body of her friend._

Red might as well have been.

Th- this wasn’t helpful. She didn’t want to be thinking about this. But try as she might, she couldn’t get that singular moment out of her head.

**_Thwack_ **


End file.
